


All your sunshines

by nephthy_s



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame, Avengers4, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Thor (Marvel), Endgame, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Literature, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Endgame, Prose Poem, Thor (Marvel) Feels, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephthy_s/pseuds/nephthy_s
Summary: From Loki to Thor





	All your sunshines

**Author's Note:**

> So, Infinity War pretty much wrecked me when they killed Loki (in such a derogatory manner might I add) but one of the line that Loki said kept circling in my mind  
> "The sun will shine again on us brother"  
> This is a poetry kind of based on that very line.  
> Enjoy!

This sun has shined unfairly on us brother  
A quarter on me and all the rest on you  
And I have waited forever,  
to have the same half as you

So I made the moon mine  
And stole all the stars  
But alas I forgot in my chaos,  
they would never be enough to keep me warm

And I thought cold was my destiny,  
and warmth was yours  
In anger, in betrayal  
we found no cure

It's only now that I see  
Why my soul never once felt cold  
'cause all your sunshines  
were for me to hold

**Author's Note:**

> *clutches random stranger & screams* They deserved so much better!


End file.
